Lessons
by murderofonerose
Summary: Skwisgaar shows Toki the fingering, and is pretty sure the younger guitarist is watching with rapt attention. Slash. Do not expect the hot water in your shower to last this long at home.


**Warning:** Slash**  
Word Count: **832  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Written in one day (as a personal challenge) because a friend asked me to write something with Skwisgaar giving Toki guitar lessons in the shower for the "lingering" challenge, because I said something about Skwisgaar playing electric guitar in the shower, because of xkcd comic 305, because, ultimately, I want to Rule 34 Charles/pie with Charles wearing only a hoodie and surrounded by lamps, because someone in a discussion somewhere commented that Charles canonically only shows interest in pie and lamps (and another friend added hoodies to that list). THAT IS THE LONG STORY BEHIND THIS FIC, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

You can see the kind of shower they're using if you go on youtube and search for "WaterTile Ambient Rain". Half because a third friend suggested that you could hear an unplugged guitar over the sound of a rainfall type shower, and half because of the potential for scream activated lighting. Particularly in Skwisgaar's shower, where all sorts of things are bound to happen. (Hint wink nudge to those out there who are good at writing actual porn.)

**

* * *

Lessons**

* * *

"Okay, pays attention. Dis ams how you does it."

Skwisgaar shows Toki the fingering, and is pretty sure the younger guitarist is watching with rapt attention. That's good. That's why he always teaches Toki the rhythm parts here - it's that important.

Tiny droplets fly in all directions as he works the strings. In the back of his mind, he has the perfect zinger for how wet this must be making Toki. He'll save it for later, though. Right now they have to concentrate on learning the parts.

"Now you plays it."

It amuses him how much trouble Toki has tearing his eyes away to focus on his own instrument. Unplugged, but that's a necessity... and the acoustics should be good enough that they'll be able to hear the screw-ups anyway. Skwisgaar leans comfortably back against the tile wall as Toki tests out a few riffs.

"Pft, ams dildos."

Toki frowns. "It's pretties close."

"Nope, dildos. I plays it agains for yous." He sends out another quick spray of water to accompany what's already coming down on them, the smooth body of the guitar firm against his hips. Toki stares.

They go back and forth until Toki can play it all passably well.

By the time Skwisgaar announces that they can stop for the day they're both wet even where the water isn't falling on them, from the steam. The glass of the door is completely fogged over except where Toki has leaned back in the past few minutes.

Since the lesson is over, Toki shrugs off his guitar and sets it outside the shower. Skwisgaar keeps his. He usually does.

"I learns it okays?" Toki asks.

Skwisgaar raises an eyebrow, relaxing against the cool tile. It's a nice contrast to the heat. "You's ams nots playsing complete dildoes no mores, so ja I guess so's."

Toki grins. "I likes these kinds of lessons. They ams funs!"

He sticks his head directly under the spray and shakes it, sending his wet hair whipping around in all directions. Skwisgaar throws up his hands to keep his face from getting wet, even though it already is, so he doesn't notice that Toki is suddenly on his side of the spray until it's already happened.

"You shoulds gives me shower lessons alls times," Toki tells him earnestly. And there's that intense, lingering look again, the one that never goes unnoticed. Especially here.

Skwisgaar is a man who always feels comfortable in his own skin (as long as there aren't any fashion designers around to convince him that he's fat) and he's always noticed Toki looking at him, so he'd taken advantage of both when coming up with the idea for these lessons. It was for the sake of the band, for their live performances. He'd never intended to let it go any further than that, but he isn't about to say no to the attention.

After a moment, he hands Toki his guitar - he usually does - and Toki puts that outside the shower as well, setting it carefully next to his own.

"So," Skwisgaar says, "you ams continues to teaches me de lessons on how to be gays." He sinks back against the tile, not trying to get away, just... There's a weird feeling in his middle, like tanks are rumbling through it. This happens every time. It's a weird but exhilarating sensation.

"Ja, I teaches yous," Toki replies. "Thens maybes I teaches you how to plays video games. With my joys stick." He tries to smirk at his own joke, but it's not so much that as a shit-eating grin.

He t'inks he ams so clevers. Shoulds has tolds him he am wets likes a lady, Skwisgaar thinks, regretting that there's probably no way to work that in now. Especially with a kiss that comes suddenly, like a shock to his system (like always), strong and vaguely candy-flavored.

Toki has a habit of half pulling away and then lunging in again, getting even closer, until Skwisgaar is held against the wall so tightly he could lift both feet and it wouldn't make a difference. That's what he waits for, that's what he can't fucking get enough of. He's never been pinned more intentionally and securely in his life. The air he's breathing - when they get a chance to breathe - is hot and thick with steam, making him feel light-headed. Soaring. All of Toki's attention is focused on him, as it always should be, and it feels fantastic...

Eventually Toki drags him under the shower spray and Skwisgaar follows lazily, stretching under what is possibly the last of Mordhaus' warm water.

"Ja, is getting pretty gays in here," Toki murmurs, watching happily, and then yawns. "Wowee. I thinks I needs a naps."

Skwisgaar shoots him a faint smirk, unsurprised. That usually happens. "Okays, you go does dat. Don'ts forgets to pracskiss dems guitar parts I shows you laters, or you ams deep shits for de next concorts."

And thus ends the lesson.


End file.
